Blast To The Past
by SammiB
Summary: Clare's past of being a dancer is reveald and Eli wants her to pick up where she left up a year ago. will she be able to face the demons of er past and strive or crash and burn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mom, where is the green cardigan that you bought for Darcy last Christmas? I want to wear on my date tonight." yelled Clare from in her room upstairs. Clare was getting ready for one of her wonderful/romantic dates with her boyfriend Eli.

"I don't know I think it's in one of the boxes in the basement; I will go look for it." Helen yelled back on her way to the door behind the stairs leading to the basement.

_Five minutes later_

"Did you find it, mom?" Clare asked as her mom came up the basement stairs carrying a small brown box in her hand. A smile crept over her face.

"Yes, I did and I also found these!" she stated as she gave Clare the green Cardigan and ran into the living room to place the box onto the coffee table.

"Oh No, not those I thought I got rid of those years ago." Clare said finally getting a closer look at the brown box that had the words _Dance Tapes_ scribbled across the face.

"Ha ha, I am glad that I made copies of the originals before you set ablaze to them in the back yard." Helen laughed sinisterly. Clare knew that those tapes were the only thing holding her mom back on the past and the future she had given up years ago. Clare had burned the original dance tapes that her mom recorded and burned into a DVD after every competition she has been in since she learned how to dance.

Clare knew when it came to dance that her parents were always behind her. Her mom who recently started her own career after the divorce was a retired _Dance Mom_. Her mom came to every practice and competition team meetings with her at the dance studio. She would also travel with her to competitions all over the country to be her moral support over the weekends. Her mom being there for her was a big help because that was one of the reasons that she won first in her category all the time. She wanted to make her loving parents and older sister proud of her. But that feeling had changed since she knew that her parents didn't love each other. Her mom was very happy with where her dancing career was taking her and that all changed when she quit dancing and gave up her chance at signing a contract with one of the biggest agencies of all with connections that would have helped her achieve her dream of being a professional dancer. After she quit her mom didn't understand why and for a period of time all her mom ever did was sit on the couch and watch over and over those dance tapes. Clare didn't want her mom to be like that forever so she took all the dance tapes one day and burned them in their backyard.

Clare knew that these tapes were trouble and that they would only bring back memories that she didn't want to remember. But a little part of her missed the life that she had a year ago and she wanted to see how good she really was so she didn't say anything and just planted her butt onto the couch while the beginning of her first solo started. She didn't seem to hear the footsteps and the voice of her boyfriend say:

"Hello, Ms. Edwards what are you two watching?"


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n : I don't own Degrassi , I really hope I do but sadly **** I don't, ENJOY**

Chapter 12

"Hi, Ms. Edward what are you watching?" Eli asked as the announcer on the screen announced the entry number. Clare jumped out of her skin as her mom exhaled

"Oh, Eli good timing you came at the right time; here have a seat." Clare's heart jumped out of her shirt as she jumped up and said "oh crap! Look at the time we should be going." She tugged on Eli's shirt as she made her way to the front door. But he wasn't budging.

"Who is that?" Eli asked as he planted himself onto the couch. Clare saw a smile the length of the Mississippi river reach across her mom's face.

"That beautiful dancer right there is my youngest daughter Clare when she was 9."Helen said proudly.

Eli then looked over to Clare. "You used to dance?" he asked as he saw a frown on her face. "What?"

"She doesn't like to talk about dancing anymore." Helen shooed as she made company with Eli.

"You should have seen her then she was glowing .Do you want to see more?" she didn't even wait for his response and popped in another disc into the DVD player. As the disc was loading Eli and Clare Shared looks, As Clare sat down on the couch in-between her mom and her boyfriend. They nudged each other:

"_Oh great I guess were not going anywhere anytime soon"_ Clare nudged

"_Why I think it's great that I get to know more about you, I never pinned you for a dancer."_ Eli Nudged

"_Well I guess this could be a bonding event with you and my mom, so whatever."_ The disc was just beginning. Clare was excited deep down to see herself dancing. She never really knew what she looked like on stage. All she knew was all the _Beautifuls _and _amazing's _her parents spewed from their mouths when she won a new award. They sat there and watched all the dances she had danced from the age of 4 to 16. They watched all the dances that included her such as group dances, solos, trios and duets. Her mom and Eli shared comment throughout each dance. She was glad to see that they were bonding. When Clare was ready to fall asleep the dancer announcer announced

"_In the lyrical category please give it up for Clare and Mark…" _as soon as she heard it she jumped up and turned off the T.V

"Damn look at the time; mom I think Eli need to go now" Clare rushed so that she could avoid the conversation.

"Oh you don't want Eli to see Mark don't you?" Helen said with a snicker

"Anyway what is the point of watching all of these; the reason why I burned these years ago was to avoid days like this." Clare was getting angry.

"Sorry to interrupt but who is Mark?" Eli asked with a curious look on her face.

"Nobody just an old…dance _partner."_ Clare said trying to avoid where this was going.

"More like an old dance _Boyfriend."_ Helen said while she saw her daughters face flush.

"MOM!" Clare yelled "It seems like whatever I do this convo is not leaving me alone so I might as well face it. Eli I know you have questions so let's get this over with." Clare said as she sat down once again.

She was ready to face her fears.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : here is chapter 3 I have allot of ideas and I won't let school get in the way expect a lot also and if you have any ideas u want to add just tell me. I don't own degrassi ,3 ENJOY3

Chapter 3

Clare saw the giant question mark on her boyfriend's face and knew that he had a lot of questions, She saw her boyfriend's face shift into a big smile.

"Good, then first and foremost who the HELL is this Mark guy?" Eli asked. Clare laughed at how jealous Eli looked.

"You don't have to worry; Mark is an old dance partner slash boyfriend. I don't talk to him or anything like that. "As she said these words the jealousy faded for Eli's face. They both stared into each other's eyes.

"Oh please cut the crap Clare, you and Mark's relationship wasn't that simple and you know it." Her mom interrupted as Clare and Eli had their moment. Clare was shocked that her mom was making things so hard for her. It was like she lived to bust Clare's balls if she had any.

"What do you mean Ms. Edwards?" Eli asked

"Oh Eli, you should have seen these two back then they were the perfect couple. The boy who won every competition, and the girl who won every competition. They shared so much in common that it was sooo freaky. See, both of their lives revolved around dance so it was easier back then-"

"No, it wasn't, yeah people said that we were the perfect couple, but every time someone said something like that it made me feel like we were nothing more than _Head cheerleader _and _Football Captain_. It was a very rough relationship." Clare explained.

"Anyway, I don't want to talk about our relationship every time I do I get mad." Clare ended

"Why did you quit dancing if you were so good?" Eli asked. _Damn I was hoping that wasn't going to be a question._

"The reason I quit was because of many things 5 exactly do here goes."

I was worn out because of dancing

I wanted to be ordinary

My parents got divorced

School was my new thing

This last one she didn't want him to misunderstand.

I met this boy named Eli and fell in love.

Eli's face was blank. Clare was shocked she thought that Eli would be proud that she stopped dancing to be his girlfriend; but the expression he made led her to think otherwise.

"I think I should go." Eli said abruptly. Clare couldn't tell if he was happy or sad.

"Why, its only 9 o'clock?" Clare asked

"I'll see you in class, Clare" Eli said avoiding eye contact as he walked out of the front door. she walked hm to the door and kissed him loong and passionately; but she wasn't feeling the same thing from they broke away he said bye and opped in morty and drove down the street.

_What the hell was that?_ Clare thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Three days later_

He hadn't called. He ignored her texts, calls, even at school. Why was he being like this again? Did she do something to run him off his track to recovery from his bipolar disease? She wanted to know why he was acting this way to her. She couldn't wait till the end of the day so before English she caught up to him at his locker.

"Hey." She said trying to hold back her emotions.

"What's up?" He said still avoiding contact.

"You tell me you're the one acting weird all of a sudden" Clare stated as anger built up inside her.

"Well how am I supposed to act when you said that you quit dancing because of Me." he said finally looking at her.

"I think you misunderstood; I didn't mean it like that." Clare explained.

"Ok, and what about that mark guy; you left out a bunch of things when you stopped on that subject."

"Who cares Eli I'm going out with you. To me the past doesn't matter." Clare debated back

"I do; when you say things like that it makes me A. more suspicious because you're still not telling me or B. think you're a total hypocrite." Eli retorted.

"How does that make me a hypocrite, Eli?" Clare her blood started to boil.

"Hm, let me think well um when you found out about Julia you put so much pressure on me to tell you what she was like?, why I liked her, why did we break up?, Do I still love her?; you barricaded me with questions that I didn't want to answer until I cracked under the pressure, and now with you I can't even ask you who he is?" hurt now showered his face.

"Julia was the reason you were hoarding last year, the reason you felt like you needed to crash Morty just so you could keep me by your side; she did matter." Eli read every expression on her face like a book. He knew Clare loved him. Why was he acting like a crazy person again? Without thinking he kissed her. This kiss was more; he wanted her to be herself.

"I love you" Eli said with a smile on his face. He kissed her again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Eli repeated.

"I love you too, Eli why are being like this?" Clare was confused

"I know that you still love to dance. I want you to start again." Clare was surprised at how much he knew

"It's not that easy, Eli" Clare was ecstatic.

"I know; I will wait, I will be here for you every step of the way, anything you need." Eli said with arms wide open waiting for a big hug. She hugged him hard and tight. She loved Eli with all of her heart and to know that he was behind her every step made her feel warm inside. She released to plant a warm kiss on his warm lips. This is what their kisses should feel like. Love.

The bell rang and they walked into room holding hands. They were together. They were ready to take on anything that got in their way hand-in-hand.

That was easier said than done.

**A/n : OMG you have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter. I didn't want the story to progress to slow or too fast so I hope you like it. ENJOY**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After school Clare met up with Eli by morty. She didn't have her bag and books with her. This was a new sight. Before anything else she kissed him. He responded and kissed her back.

"Hey lovely" Eli said

"Hi "Clare said unable to hide the excitement on her face.

"I see that you are excited to go back when are you gonna go?"

"It's not that easy; I have to do some things before I make my comeback, I have to do some pre-training." Clare explained

"Like what?"

"Some of it is personal and some is not."

She gave him a parting kiss before she went back into the school.

"Whoa where are you going school is over?" Eli asked

"I have to do something before I go home; you can go without me."Clare said. Eli nodded

Eli's POV

Where is she going? I thought

I watched as the girl I love walked back into the school.

Where was she going? What was she doing?

I was way too curious to leave so I did the only thing I could think of.

I followed.

So that she couldn't see me I waited till she turned into the main hallway. Something was weird when she turned to the gym main door and took out a key and opened the door.

What was she gonna do in the gym? When no good answer told me to turn away I waited till she went into the gym and closed the door. I crept to the gym door which had a little window. I crouched and saw Clare.

She was working out. I watched as she did 30 laps around the gym without stopping. After she lapped she rested for 10 seconds and then did sit-ups. If I counted correctly she did about 100. At the rate she was going she was going to collapse. Was telling Clare to go back to dancing wrong of me. Was it my fault she was pushing herself so hard. I didn't want her to hurt herself like this. I just didn't want to think that she wasted her god given talent on a scrub like me. But I pushed her. While I watched her with sweat dripping down her face my heart broke. She then rotated to push ups. She couldn't do too much because after 2 she collapses. She was exhausted. I ran to her calling out her name: CLARE

Clare's POV

I can't give up. If I want to be a serious dancer I have to get used to this type of pain. In my head my dance coach's voice rang.

"You don't want to be serious, you have to want it Clare."

I wanted it. I want it. I want to be serious. After 2 push-ups I collapsed. I had to get back in shape so that my body won't hold me back. I thought I was gonna die when an angel called out my name

"CLARE!"

Eli? What was he doing here? I thought he went home.

He stopped and then turned back and left the gym. After five seconds he ran back in with a bottle of water. He rushed over to me and handed me the water. I took it and watched him as I drank it. He was shaking.

"Are you ok?" I asked him

"Are you crazy Clare?" he yelled. His voice bounced off the gym walls.

"How long were you going to exercise like this? If you push yourself too hard you might kill yourself." he said

"Eli this is something that I have to do or else I won't be the same as I used to."

"you won't be the same either way; you're not 15 anymore, Clare" Eli was right I wasn't the same as I was when I was 15. I have changed physically and mentally.

"You don't need to push yourself so hard, I'm sorry that I pushed you into this without considering your feelings. I just didn't want to feel like because of me you had to quit dancing."

"It's ok, it's not your fault that I quit dancing and I want to do this again because of me not only because of you." I always so served what my life would have been like if I didn't quit dancing. Where would I be? What would I be doing? I always wondered. The reasons why I quit were now only selfish reasons that I regretted not that I thought about it.

"I meant it when I said that I was behind you every step." those words brought tears to my eyes.

"I love you" I said thankful that I was dating the best person in the world.

"I love you too" he said as he leaned in to kiss me. His lips were on fire and I liked it.

O

Eli's POV

Her lips were on fire and I liked it. I wanted this moment to last forever. We broke apart to breathe and the spent the next five minutes with our tongues untwined with each other. When we stopped ideas were in my head.

"I could coach you." I said I wanted to help any way that I could. I wanted her to succeed. I wanted her to win. I wanted to see her on that big stage.

"Ok I will set up an agenda for the rest of the week." Clare agreed.

For the rest of the week they spent their time jogging, squatting, stretching, and building Muscles. At the end of the week Clare stepped on the scale and. Noted that she had lost 10 pounds. She was happy she jumped of the scale and on Eli and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Eli had also noticed that she had lost weight. Clare's favorite pants didn't fit her anymore. So it was time for her to go shopping. She met up with Alli in the hallway

"Hey Alli" she said Alli turned around shocked at her bffs bod

"Clare, what happened to you? Did you lose weight?"

"Yup that's why I'm you want to go shopping with me today after school?" hoping that her BFF didn't have anything to do and was gonna accept her offer.

"What to do? I have a date with Dave after school." Clare frowned

"Guess I'll have to cancel so that I can go shopping with my BFF" Alli said excited to go shopping.

After school Alli and Clare took the bus to the mall. They went to century 21, rainbow, and Macys. On their way out Clare passed a store that was too familiar. It was the store she went to get her dance clothes. As Alli and Clare walked Clare stopped in front the store.

"alli in here" Clare pointed inside the store.

" why are you in here? You quit dancing right?"

"I'm gonna start again that's why I lost weight." Clare said as she started to pick out shorts, leggings and training tops. She made her way to the shoes section. She picked out a pair of pink ballet slippers. She was gonna need these if she was going to dance again. She tried them on as she sat next to a guy trying on black dance slippers. They fit perfectly. The guy sitting next to her asked.

"Do you like to dance?"

"Yeah, I haven't danced in a while I'm going to start again and I need to be prepared". She said staring at her shoes. His voice sounded so familiar. She looked at his slippers.

"How about you?" she asked looking up at a familiar face with blue eyes she's seen somewhere before.

"It's been a while huh, Clare."

A/N: thanks JJ88 for the advice. I think alli in this story is a gud idea there will be more of her. And Madame Degrassi19820 thanks for the info I got a surprise for the story in the next or the one after the next chapter

ENJOY !


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here we go chapter 6 might not upload for a couple days cuz I'm gonna be busy over vacation. Will try to write though. ENJOY

Chapter 6

Clare's POV

Why did this guy look so familiar? I kept thinking in my mind where had I seen from.

"Do I know you?" I asked

"Wow, you're really hurting my feelings. You don't remember me?" he said as he smiled a smile I had seen before. That smile. His smile. I remembered

"Mark? You look so different. "He did. He was taller. He was bigger. The mark I knew was now a memory as I saw the teen with big biceps grabbed my hand and pulled me up to give me a BIG hug. I was so lost in the hug. I felt like I wasn't even on the ground or was it that my feet weren't touching the ground.

"How have you been, Mark. I can see you're still dancing." I looked at the slippers he had picked out.

"I've been good, so you're coming back!" he sounded excited. I saw Alli walk towards us. When she saw the boy I was talking to she started to run. Typical Alli.

"Hello, my Alli is name" she said as she took his big hand and shook it completely forgetting what she said.

"I mean my name is Alli." she said when she saw me laughing. She was embarrassed.

"Mark this is Alli, Alli this is Mark." I introduced.

"Mark, what a beautiful name. How do u guys know each other?" Alli asked staring at me.

"Well, Clare and I used to dance together and other activities." Mark said. I nodded till he said the last part.

"What type of activities?" Alli interrogated.

"Just dancing." I said. I gave mark a glaring stare. Alli still wasn't letting up on the investigation.

"What's the big deal if she knows that we dated?" Mark stated with a grin.

"What? You two? Clare does Eli know?" Alli was full of questions.

"Yeah he knows. Calm down. "I assured her. Ever since the whole Drew/Bianca debacle Alli was sworn off keeping secrets and from Drama.

"And he's okay with it? Then that means when you start dancing you could be doing sexy dances with Mark and he's okay with it. Eli's a soldier. "I never thought about me dancing with Mark again. I didn't really care. But how did Eli feel about me maybe dancing with Mark again.

"So you're coming back?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I'm coming back." I said. Mark had a smile on his face that went from ear to ear.

"Maybe we will be working together again. I'm looking forward to it."Mark said. I gave him a fake smile. I was more focused on Eli.

"If you don't mind me asking," he started

"Who's Eli?" Alli looked at me then at Mark then back at me. I didn't want to tell him for some reason. So Alli did.

"He's Clare's boyfriend they have been going out for like 2 years now." I watched Mark as he calculated the time line in his head. He finally figured it out. He looked mad. I never saw Mark mad before.

"Can I talk to you over here?" he whispered in my ear. I gave Alli my index finger to tell her to wait over there as I followed Mark over to the other side of the room.

"I don't want to misunderstand so just tell me straight up. Did you quit dancing because of his Eli guy?" I was tired of people thinking that I quit because of Eli.

"No." I said as fast as I could. Why did everyone think that I was such a girl to give up her dreams for someone? I was such a girl though I would only did it of I really loved the person.

"Why did you quit then?" he asked the question that everyone was going to ask when I returned.

"I was tired and I wanted to do normal stuff. Dancing was my world and still is but I just needed a break. "Mark still looked confused.

"This Eli guy what's he like? Does he treat you good?" he interrogated. Why did he care about Eli?

"It's none of your business what Eli is like, why do you even care?" my head started to hurt.

"So now that we're not together now I can't care about you."

"you shouldn't even care anymore, don't worry about me and just focus on you." my head was starting to pound. Maybe it was because I was hungry or because of my dry throat. Or maybe I hated this conversation and just wanted it to be over.

"How's Jessica doing nowadays you guys used to be so close?" This talk had finally reached its end as I walked away to go cash my stuff. After I took my receipt I walked to Alli who was waiting outside.

"Let's go eat" we took the escalator down to the food court.

"What are you going to buy?" I asked as I took in all the smells of different foods.

"I want pizza, how about you?" pizza sounded good. I drooled a little at the thought of melted cheese.

"Pizza sounds good" I led to the pizza parlor which was right next to McDonalds. After we got our pizzas we found a table and sat down. Alli had got a chicken slice and me a plain slice. When we sat down grabbed the red peppers off the table and started to my pizza. I was lost in thought till

"CLARE" Alli yelled

"I know you like spicy stuff but that much is overboard" what was she talking about. I looked at my pizza to see a pile of red peppers. I grabbed a knife and shook it off my pizza and spread the rest all over my pizza. When we finished eating and got on the bus Alli asked.

"So is Mark like taken?" I laughed. Alli she will always be boy-crazy. I didn't know how to answer that question.

"I don't know. We don't talk." how would I have known if he had a girlfriend if that was the first time we met in 2 years.

"Why did you guys break up?" I hated to answer that question. That question linked to other questions and I didn't want to talk.

"We just did. We had different interests. Wait why do you want to know if he's taken or not? What about Dave?" I quickly tried to change the subject. It was weird in grade 9 Alli and I were super close and I didn't know every detail of her life like I did in grade 9. I guess that's what happens when you get older.

"Ugh, don't even mention his name. When I told him that I was canceling to shop with you he got all upset and annoying." she ranted

"What did he say?" I asked interested in her love life.

"He was complaining about how I wasn't spending enough time with him as it is because of my studying to go to MIT next year. The mentioning if MIT led to the remembrance of me going away and probably never seeing each other again." she concluded.

"I'm sorry that I called you out so suddenly you should have been with Dave today instead of me" I felt terrible. I was inconsiderate to no think of Alli when I asked her out.

"Why be sorry, if I didn't come with you then I would have never uncovered you dark deep romance with mark. And is Eli really okay with you and mark dancing together" that was the question I was asking myself.

"I'll ask him tomorrow. All I know that if it was me I wouldn't be." I said as we got off the bus and parted ways.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: here is chapter 7 ENJOOY!

Chapter 7

The next day at school Clare met up with Eli in the hallways before english. She looked over the crowd and saw him there taking out his english books out of his locker. He looked up and saw her make a bee line through the crowd to get to him.

Eli's POV  
"hey how was shopping with Alli yesterday?" I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She looked troubled. What was the issue now?  
"It was good I saw an old friend in one of the stores." she replied. Something was off. I could tell. She then smiled and said  
"I want to know if you know all of the details of going back to dancing." she choked on some words. She was trying to find the right words to say. I hated when she did that. She should just say what she means.

Clare's POV  
I didn't know how to put it. If I put it too direct then I might say something wrong. Saying something wrong might even make him go crazy again. That would be the worst case scenario.

Eli's POV  
she was still watching her words.  
"What do you mean details?" I was trying to get into her mind and decode what she was trying to say.  
"I mean like the dances I'm going to have to do maybe with other guys." Oh I knew what she meant.  
"You mean am I okay with you may be dancing with Mark again." I've been working on those thoughts. Was I ok with her dancing with Mark again? I didn't know what to think about that so I just didn't. I lied and said  
"I've been thinking about it for a long time and I think that I don't really care if you dance with Mark again. He's not your boyfriend; I am so I guess he irrelevant." She smiled. I guess she was relieved that I sad that because she sighed a really long sigh.

Clare's POV  
Great I thought he doesn't care about me dancing with Mark. I sighed a really long sigh. I looked over Eli's shoulder and saw Adam making his way to use with a comic in his hand.  
"So are we still on for after school today?" Eli asked about the training. I nodded as Adam asked  
"what's going on after school today. Eli and I both said in unison.  
"Nothing." Adam glared at both of us  
"hm, I know you too are hiding something, so might as well spill the beans before I find out on my own." the bell rang.  
"Oh look at the time" I pointed to the invisible watch on my wrist.  
"Yeah we should get to class before we're late" Eli said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to english.

Eli's POV  
I grabbed Clare's hand and went to English. We both knew how Adam is. Once he's onto something he will never stop.  
Adam sat next to me in english and Clare behind me. During the whole class Adam was staring back and forth between Clare and I. When Ms. Dawes said to group up in threes we scooted closer together. I looked on Adams desk and saw the comic book. It was a new edition of the comic that we both loved.  
"Is that the new edition?" I said trying to draw attention away from the suspicion he had on us. He smiled.  
"Yeah it came out today and I got it on my way to school."

Adam's POV  
They were hiding something from me. I could smell it. I was going to find out the secret they were keeping from me.  
"But I'm not going to let you read it." I told Eli when he picked up the comic off my desk. I grabbed it out of his hands.  
"What are you too doing after school?" I interrogated. They both looked at each other.  
"It's a surprise." Clare said. I wasn't buying it unless...  
"You guys are planning me a surprise birthday party." I asked acting excited. This was going to be a test.  
"Crap how did you find out? Who told you?" they said. FAIL. My birthday is in January and it was the middle of October.  
"I am hurt. You guys. My best friends. you idiots." they were confused.  
"How could you not know when your best friend's birthday is?" They laughed. They were definitely hiding something. I will know. I will.

Clare's POV  
after English class I went to my French class then to my locker. It was the end of the day. I put my bag inside of my locker and waited for everyone to leave the school. I saw Eli waiting I front of the gym door. "ELI!" I yelled. I opened the door to the gym. It was empty.  
"I wonder why they don't lock the gym door." Eli laughed. I felt inside of my pocket. They were still there. I walked past Eli and laughed as he did jumping jacks.  
"Today we are going to do something different." I smiled at him. I went to the back of the gym into the gym storage closet." Eli walked over to me. I pulled out the key.  
"Clare you rebel. Where did you get those?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"These are the perks of being the little sister of former power squad captain." Darcy had kept the keys. More like they never asked for it back when she graduated. I didn't even know if they worked. I pushed the key in and turned it. It unlocked. I turned on the lights and went inside. I hear a door open and froze.

Adams POV  
After school I made my way out of the door I passed the main hallway and saw Eli walking towards the gym. Where was he going?" I crept up behind him. I hid in a little crevice when I heard  
"ELI!" It sounded like Clare. I watched when I saw her open the door to the gym and she and him walked in. I waited five minutes before I busted in. I was going to scare them.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" I disguised my voice trying to sound like the janitor. Their faces were priceless. They looked at me.

Eli's POV  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" I heard from behind me. I quickly turned on my feet and put my hands in the air. I saw Adam standing by the door. He was laughing. Are and I let out a sigh. Adam rushed towards us.  
" you should have seen your faces." Adam laughed hysterically. Adam pointed at me.  
" especially you, you looked like you were about to be arrested." he put his hands in the air mimicking me.  
After he stopped dying of laughter.  
"So this was the big secret." he looked at us. I looked at Clare and nodded. She nodded back she closed the storage room. We all say down Clare and I explained to Adam all the events leading up to that moment. He nodded as the story went on. When we finished Adam laughed.  
"so I guess Clare is going to Broadway." we all laughed together.

Clare's POV  
When we all settled down I got back up and walked to the storage room.  
"Since you're here you might as well help." I looked at Adam.  
I opened the room again and pointed to the blue mats lying against the wall in the back. Adam and Eli headed inside the room and grabbed 2 at a time. When they were finished. They sat down. They were breathing hard.  
"You can't be tired already." I said to bother of them.  
" you really are a slave driver huh." Adam said through his shallow breathing.  
I laid out the mats to make one big floor. I sat in the middle and did my stretching. After stretching I stood up and placed my hands above my head and did a cartwheel.  
I tumbled and did handstands to build my balance. After a couple of minutes. I ran and dived into a cartwheel and did a full layout. Eli and Adam were sitting with their mouths hanging. I did it two more times. I dived into a cartwheel to do an Ariel but had to put down my hands to break my fall.  
I tried again until I barely made it. I kept trying until I finally made it. I did it two more times and succeeded. I finally felt like I was the same as I was when I was 15. I heard Eli say  
"take it easy." I felt sweat drill down my face. My hair was wet. I was final ready.  
"That's it I'm done." I told them.  
"I think I'm ready to go back now." I smiled at them.

**A/N: Ariel- a no hand cartwheel**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: sorry it's been a while. Here is the next installment of BTTP. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8  
One early Friday morning Clare woke up early. Today was the day that she was going to go to the studio. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she walked into her room to he changed. She stopped. She watched her mom stand in the middle of her room with a shoe box in her claws. She looked up at Clare with a smirk.

Clare's POV

"Hey mom Watcha doin in my room?" I said walking up to my mom trying to play it off. I went to grab the box. She pulled away.  
"Hey Clare what are these?" Dammit she's onto me.  
"Um, shoes; what else is in a shoe box." I looked up into her eyes. She smiled at me.  
"How much do you need?" She asked me. _What the hell was she talking about?_ Oh crap!  
" just give me 3" I replied. I wasn't sure if the fee went up or not so I asked for extra. She left the room. I sat down and started to straighten my hair. I had to change my favorite hair style and do the thing I hated to do to my hair the most. Tie it in a ponytail. She came back with her wallet. She pulled out three hundred dollars out of her wallet. I looked at her.  
"Mom, why do you carry so much money in your wallet? Have you heard of a bank?" I smiled at her.  
"Clare I'm so proud of you, I can't wait to see you dance again." She said as she pulled me in for a hug.  
I thanked her and left for school.

Eli's POV

I can't wait to see Clare. I missed her so much even though we were together just yesterday. After French I made my way to English. I sat down in my seat. Clare walked in. She looked so different. I looked closer. Her hair was different. When it was in curls her hair looked short. But straightened. It went past her shoulders. She sat down behind me. I turned in my seat facing her I gave her a warm smile.  
"Hey, beautiful." I looked at her hair. She blushed.  
"Don't stare, I hate my hair today. "She smiled back at me.  
We saw Adam walk in. His faced was surprised.  
"OH MY GOD! Clare what happened?" He yelled. Everyone in the class room looked at me. I laughed as Adam raced towards his seat. Clare buried her face in her hands. After class she raced out to avoid the embarrassment. I caught up with her at her locker. She was looking at the mirror in her locker.

Clare's POV  
I rushed out of class as fast as I could. That was so embarrassing. I can't believe Adam did that. I went to my locker and looked in the mini mirror. I saw Eli in the reflection.  
"Do I really look that weird?" I questioned. Eli smiled  
"You look amazing as usual," I glared at him playfully  
"Of course you would say that I'm your girlfriend." I pouted adorably. He laughed.  
"So what's with the new look?" Adam asked from behind. His face was strained.  
"Go ahead and laugh, I give you permission" I rolled my eyes. He busted out laughing. As I walked away for calculus I heard his laughter in the distance.  
After school we all met in front of morty.  
"So are you gonna go to the studio today?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah." I nodded I was saddened.  
"I'll give you a ride." Eli said. I looked up at him; something was suspicious.  
"Its okay it not far from here I can take the bus." I explained.  
"Don't bother I want to see what it's like." Eli retorted.  
"Me too, I want to see some dancing chicks." I laughed at Adams remark.  
We all hopped in morty and made our way in front of  
MSD studios. Both Eli and Adam stared at the building.  
" what does MSD stand for?" Adam asked.  
"Music, Singing, and Dancing" I answered.  
We walked into the lobby. I pressed for the elevator. When it opened I saw THEM.

Jessica and Leslie, ugh they make me sick.  
"Hey Clare" Jessica greeted. She was so fake.  
"You guys not getting on?" Leslie asked. I glared at them.  
" no I think we're gonna wait for another one." I backfired  
"What's wrong with you, Clare let's take this one." Adam said with excitement. The girls were getting to his head again.  
Adam got in and Eli followed. Eli held my hand and dragged me onto the elevator. I watched as Adam put his flirting charm on Leslie and Jessica stare at my hand which was linked with Eli's.

Eli's POV  
the two girls in the elevator were strange. The blonde haired on which was flirting with Adam was wearing at crop top which showed off her belly piercing, she was chewing on gum fiercely while twirling her hair in her fingers. _What a slut_  
and the other one which was wearing a crop top also was staring daggers at Clare like she did something wrong.

Clare's POV  
Couldn't this elevator go any faster. I would do anything to be away from these sluts. Jessica who was now taller than me was staring at me. I saw her from the corner of my eyes as she looked me up and down. She was wearing a crop top which showed her slutty belly button piercing, which was the same one as the one Leslie was wearing on her slutty belly too. It was so typical Leslie was such a follower. She did everything Jessica told her to do. And Jessica, Jessica. I never have been so close to her in my life and I hated it. I clutched Eli's hand harder trying to endure the ride which was taking forever.  
"So Clare whatcha been up to for the past two years." I rolled my eyes.  
" don't ask me I know you don't care." I wasn't going to be fake with her.  
"Oh I don't care. If got an audition for MSA I know I wouldn't choke like you did." Oh wow was that all she could do.  
"Mm, I heard you got 7th at that competition in Vancouver. Congrats"  
I heard her mumble _bitch_ under her breathe.  
"Why? Do you think you could have done better than me?"  
I smirked. If she thought I was a bitch. I would show her a bitch.  
We got out at the third floor. The dance department.  
"Of course, oh that reminds me; Eli." I looked at him and I pulled him to the hallway trophy case. I pointed to the biggest trophy in there.  
"I won first place at nationals two years ago. That, that and that are all mine." I pointed to several trophies in the case. I wanted to piss Jessica just for the fun of it."My solo won me an audition with MSA. And this girl over there. Won 4th place and won a book bag. "I said pointing to Jessica. If she wanted to be mean I could be meaner. Jessica then grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall.  
"I'm way better than you in every way and you know it."  
"Good to know that I finally hit a breaking point." I laughed.  
"I will definitely beat you at nationals this year." She huffed  
"I like competition. It makes things so much more fun." I nodded. I passed her with Eli behind me smiling. Maybe some of his badass attitude was rubbing off of me. We walked towards the second door on the left side I knocked on the door and told Eli and Adam to wait outside. I heard yelling coming from the inside of the room.  
"Why can't you guys dance better?" MS g hollered.  
I opened the door and knocked. MS g looked and saw me. Her face lit up like a boy on Christmas Day. She ran up to me and picked me up. She spun me in a circle. When she put me down I could barely stand up straight. Through the dizziness I saw a few familiar faces. I saw my old best friend, Brianna. The hip hop king, TJ. Jessica and Leslie. And Mark, Mark. He stood out the most out of the whole group. My mind drowned out what Ms. G was saying. She was going on about how I'm a legend and that she's glad she got the call from my mom this morning. _Wait what?_ Humph there was no surprise in that. My mom always wants to be in control of my life. I looked at MS G and smiled when she said that there is always room on the team for me. It made me feel so special. She sent me to the nurse which was down the hall to get a check up. I left the room. I walked down the hall hand in hand with Eli. I heard my name from behind me. It was Mark. He was now in front of us.  
"Um, Eli this is mark." I said. Eli and mark both looked each other up and down. Mark then reached out his hand. Eli took his hand and shook it.  
"Hey I'm Eli." Eli said.  
"I'm Adam" Adam insisted.  
Mark looked at our uniforms. "You guys go to degrassi?" He said it so discouraging.  
"What's so wrong with that?" Adam said on defense.  
"Nothing it's just that I heard so many stories about that school. "He scratched his head.  
"My cousin goes there; maybe you know him. We have the same name. But when we were kids it started to get confusing so we called him by his last name." Mark explained.  
"What's his name? Maybe we know him" I asked.  
"His name is Fitz." He said with a friendly smile.  
"WHAT?" We three said in unison. Horror was written on all of our faces.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know it's been a while. Sorry. Been busy. Ennjoy

"What?" We all said at the same time. It was the first I ever heard of fitz being marks cousin. Suddenly Eli came up to mark and grabbed him by the collar.  
"That bastard is your cousin?" Eli yelled. I heard the heavy breathing of Eli's voice. He was losing control. I went and pulled him off mark.  
"Eli, calm down!" I reassured him. He turned to me and pushed me off him.  
"Your no different either." His words stung.  
" you knew, didn't you?" He asked  
"No, I didn't. I'm telling you the truth." He shook his head.  
"I don't believe you." He said.  
"I don't believe you." I felt my legs become weak as he turned around and walked away to the elevator. I felt water form in the corners of my eyes.  
How could he say such a thing.  
Adam stared at me and then gave me a hug.  
"I'll go try to calm him down." Adam then ran after Eli. I was there left with the cousin of fitz. I felt anger and pain at the same time. Unable to looke at hm I walked away.  
"Your boyfriend is crazy." He said to me. I turned around and slapped him. Hard.  
"Don't you ever say that again. You don't know anything." My hand burned from the slap. I started to walk away until unfelt a hand in my wrist.  
"Then tell me." He said. It seemed like he didn't get it.  
"You don't know what type of person your cousin is." I said unable to hold it in anymore tears flowed down my eyes. I was losing it as well. I felt arms around me. Comforting me. I felt myself turning back to the person I was years ago. His arms around me brought back lingering feelings I wasn't able to brush away. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried.

Eli's POV

After hearing that mark was fitz's cousin. I lost it. I was so mad at myself and at Clare. I don't know why I was mad at Clare. My disease had got the best of me and lead me to do the worst thing possible. Hurt Clare. I hurt Clare. I felt the after taste of the words I told Clare. I didn't realize ehat I did until Adam came down and told me. Unable to take it back I felt the only thing I could do was say sorry.

I raced up the stairs. The elevators would have taken too long and I needed to get to Clare before it was too late. I opened the door to the 3rd floor and ran down the hall. I turned the corner to see something I never expected.  
They were hugging. It wasnt one way but both. He was hugging her and she was hugging him.  
I felt guilt. I had lost her.  
It was too late.

Marks POV.

I hugged her. The girl I knew years ago was finally in my arms once again. I heard footsteps coming from behind me I quickly turned her around so she wouldn't be facing him. I watched as Eli turned the corner and stared at us holding each other. I felt a smirk form at the corner of my mouth.  
This was the time to show him who Clare really was. And who she really loved.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: just realized how short it was. Plz check out my new story New In Town it's a vampire diaries/twilight crossover. EnJoy

I watched as he held her and she held him. What was he trying to do. I watched as he turned her around. He now faced me. I saw a smile form on his face. He pulled her off her and ...

Clare's POV

I was distressed. Eli hated me. As I held onto mark I started I go back to the past in my mind. The days we spent together full of laughter and fun. The hours we spent together practicing for a competition at 9 at night. The many kiss and hugs we gave each other. I forgot all about Eli at that moment. He pulled away from the hug and looked at me.  
My face was horrible. My mascara had ran down with my tears and a black river was left going down my eyes. I looked away from him feeling embarrassed. He picked up my chin with his hands and I looked into his eyes. Those eyes the ones I knew so well. I felt like I was hypnotized when he took his thumb and wiped my tears away. He looked at me with furry eyes.  
"You don't need him." He said to me.  
"I will always be there for you." He started. I held onto every word like they were scriptures from the bible.  
"Let's go back I when there was me and you. Us. " he said moving closer to me. I didn't move or stop him. He put his soft lips on mine and kissed me passionately. This Kiss. His kiss. I wanted to accept it. But I couldn't. His kiss was also a kiss he had shared with the person I hated the most in the world. I could never forgive him for what he did. And he could never take it back. I snapped back to reality and pushed him away. I slapped him one more time.  
"Don't play with me." I said.  
"You think I'm that easy. I will never forgive you or what you did. In not the same Clare you knew before." I said. He was trying to use the situation to get back together with me.  
"I'm never going to get back together with you. You want I know why?" I asked. I had to make sure he understood that he and I could never be.  
"Because I hate you and I love Eli. I always will and I will never stop."I said giving him the final blow. I tired around to see the stairway door close. I turned back around.  
"What did you do?" I asked feeling my heart sink to my stomach.  
"Even though you will never be with me. I made sure you could never be with him." He smiled. I started to run for he stairs. I heard marks final words.  
" if I can't have you, no one can," he turned around and went back into the practice room.


	11. Chapter 11

I rushed down the stairs to the lobby. I watched his dark figure walk out the double doors. I ran after him hoping he didn't see what happened. I finally caught up to him as soon as he was going into his dad's car.  
"Hey, where are you going?" I asked. I looked up at his pained face.  
"I saw you two. Don't pretend like it never happened." He said looking straight at me. Probably disgusted to look me in the face.  
"It was a huge mistake. I was in a daze." I explained trying hard not to let go of him.  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me." I asked solemnly. He looked up at me. I tried to look as sorry as I could.  
"I'm sorry but I can't. We're over." He said as he started the engine.  
"Come on, Eli. You can't be serious about this." I felt my eyes fill with tears. I held onto the car as hard as I could. He started to drive off. I followed at the side while he drove off down the street.  
Unable to keep up I finally let go.

I tried calling Eli all weekend he never answered. When I went to his house; his mom said that he wasn't there. I knew it was a lie but I had no choice but to leave it at that. It's not like I could push past his mom and run upstairs to see him.  
Days past and nothing changed. He kept ignoring me inside and outside of school. Whenever I said I would come with him and Adam somewhere he said that he wouldn't go anymore. I had no choice but to break up with Adam as well. I kept going to the studio and entering and winning competitions but it wasn't the same. I didn't feel the same because my reason for dancing was no longer with me. After almost every competition I would go home and cry.

After practice I waked home. Since Eli wasn't going to drive me anymore since we're broken up.  
I walked past the famous dot. I was thinking about if I should walk in and get a milkshake. I knew it would be against the strict diet the teacher had put me one. I didn't care. I was depressed and I needed some comfort food. I know sitting down by myself would make me look like a real loner so I would make it To-go.  
On my way out I saw Eli sitting alone with two milkshakes. Guessing he was with Adam and Adam had gone to the bathroom I walked over to say.  
Before I could my archenemy walked In front of me: Jessica.  
I stared wide eyed as she sat In front of Eli and began a conversation. I gripped the cup as hard as I could trying to hold in my frustration. What were those two doing? They don't even know each other? I dashed out of the dot as fast as I could. I couldn't breathe. When I saw them together I felt like someone was choking me. I breathed in the fresh Canada air desperately. I stood outside gathering my composure.  
They walked out of the dot hand in hand.  
I walked over to approach Eli but then he planted a kiss on her cheek. I stood there frozen as she climbed into the passenger side and closed the door. Eli walked In front of the car to get in a well. Before he got in and drove off he looked at me with coldness. The one look I knew well. The look of hate. He gave the same look to Fitz when he popped up at my front door. He didn't believe him when he said that he was a different person. He just looked at him with that look and walked away. I felt deep down in my heart that Eli hated me. I wanted to die.


	12. Chapter 12

He drove off with her in his car. I shook my head. There was no way that they were in a relationship. He probably was just giving her a ride home. But why would he?

"We are going to have a party!" Said Ali. I looked at her as if she was crazy.  
"But what about studying for MIT next year." I asked. Maybe she had forgotten.  
"My parents gave me one night off. And they said that I could bring some friends over which means. Big party bash of the year. "She said. I laughed at her. I was happy for her. Since October she was studying her but off and now she was going to have a big party bash of the year.  
"I called Sav and he said he would set up the music and DJ." She seemed to have it all planned out.  
A couple of hockey guys overheard us and started to scream down the halls.  
"Party at Bandarhi house tonight!" The word would spread around the school and by noon everyone would be coming. I laughed with her as we made our way to chemistry. We were lab partners so we sat next to each other. She whispered in my ears while Mr. Woods was giving his lecture.  
"Invite Eli and Adam. Okay?" I didn't have the chance to tell her about the break up because she was so busy.  
"That's not going to happen," I whispered back. She gave me a look that said 'why'.  
"We sorta broke up." I sighed. I still couldn't believe it myself.  
"What!" She screamed. The whole class looked at her. She cleared her throat and apologized.  
"Why? how?, when?" She asked all at once. I explained it to her while we went to get the materials for the lab experiment.  
"I'm sorry." She said. I looked at her.  
"Why? It's not your fault we broke up. It's mine." I said.  
"I wasn't there for you when you needed me. And you were always there for me. During Johnny, and Drew, and Dave. And all the other guys I went out with and it didn't end well." I laughed. She looked over at me.  
"It's okay. This party is going to send my spirits high. So that I win the competition this week." I smiled. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

The party started at 9. I put the finishing touches of my makeup. I stood up and looked in the mirror. A flashy t-shirt a cardigan and black jeans. I put my keys and wallet in my pocket and went down the stairs.  
"I'm leaving." I called out to my mom. She ran into the living room.  
"Where are you going?" She asked. I looked at her with a giant knife in her hand. She looked crazy.  
"Party." I said. She loosened up a smiled.  
"Oh, don't be late." She said on her way back to the kitchen.  
I reached the Bandarhi house. I heard the loud music. I walked in to see a jungle of people. Most of them I saw in the hallways. Others didn't even look like they went to our school. I found Ali in the crowd of people. She jumps up and down dancing.  
"Hey!" She screamed over the music. I started to dance with her.  
"Who are all these people?" I screamed back. She shrugged her shoulders. We danced for a while. We ran over to the snack table and started to grab stuff. We swayed to the music for a while more.  
"There's Eli." Ali pointed out. I turned quick on my feet. Maybe this was my chance to get back together with him. I nodded at Ali and went to get back my boyfriend. I pushed past people. I saw him by the snack table talking with someone. As I got closer I saw who he was talking to. Jessica. Why was she here? I heard a crack if thunder from outside. I walked over to them.  
"What are you doing here?" Pushing past Eli and staring at her.  
"I'm partying. What does it look like?" She asked. I felt rage come over me.  
"You don't even come to my school. How did you find out about this party?" She was smiling. Why was so funny?  
"I invited her." Eli said from behind me. He walked over to me and stood next to her.  
"Why?" I asked. I felt my heart breaking. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder like he used to do with me.  
"Because, we're dating." Her words hit me like bullets. I felt my eyes become moist. I grabbed him arm and told him to follow me.  
It was raining outside. I needed to get away from the sound and hear it from him. It was pouring. I felt the cold rain hit me. We stood there on the side walk. He pulled his arm away from my hands.  
"Is what she said true?" I asked the rain mixing in with my tears.  
He nodded.  
"Yeah, we are going out now." I felt his words send the final blow to my heart.  
"I said I was sorry. Why are you being like this?" I asked as he turned away to go back inside.  
Do you think that sorry fixes everything? If it did there would be no need for police and prison." He said. I walked over to him DJ that he was facing me.  
"So you're punishing me. Because I kissed him" I said. I wanted him back. The rain landed on my face washing away everything. Our memories. I felt them being washed away.  
"No, I'm not punishing you. I'm moving on. You should too. Start over with mark." He told me. I knew he didn't mean it but his words hurted me.  
"I know you don't mean that. You say you're moving on. I can tell you aren't. You could have gone out with anyone else. Why did it have to be her? You wanted to get back at me. You wanted to hurt me." He looked away from me and started to walk inside the house  
"If it makes you feel any better. I'm hurting. I'm hurting so much I feel like I'm gonna die. I don't want mark. I want you. I love you. I feel like I'm dying because you're not with me." I felt the tears stream out. He walked back inside the house. Leaving me in the rain. I felt my knees weaken. I fell down to the ground. I didn't have the energy to get up. I sat there in the rain. Crying.


	13. Chapter 13

"Clare, time to get ready." My mom knocked and entered my room. I couldn't even answer. My throat was soar, my eyes were puffed, and I felt like I was going to throw up any minute.  
"Clare!?" My mom said as she ran to my side of the bed and placed her palm on my forehead. Her eyebrows furrowed. She ran out the room and returned with a temperature to stick in her mouth.  
"Here" She said. I opened mouth and lifted my tongue. I felt the cold metal piece against my gums.  
The temperature sounded off. My mom removed the temperature and read it. She gasped at the numbers.  
"I'm going to call the company. You can't go this week. "I laid up and furrowed my brows.  
"No, I'm going to dance this week. "I said as I pulled the sheets away and rushed I get my clothes together. I felt my knees weaken and I collapsed on the floor. My mom rushed towards me.  
"Clare!" She came to my side and pushed me back to bed. My head spun and so did my stomach. I felt the bile reach my throat. I rushed past my mom and ran to the bathroom.  
After a minute of puking I felt better. I walked out the bathroom and grabbed my bag I had prepared last night. I slipped on my shoes.  
"Let's go." I said to my mom with a smile. I walked out the room and down the stairs. I grabbed the car keys and went in the car through the passenger side. She watched in the door way as I turned on the ignition.  
"What are you doing? Get back upstairs right now." She yelled. I smiled back.  
"Either you drive or me. I'm going I dance today whether you like it or not." She looked down accepting defeat. She grabbed her coat and her makeup case and got in.

"Now please welcome to the stage: Jessica. "I watched as she strutted on stage and strikes a pose. Her shoulders moved with the up-beat music. She was a better dancer than before. Way better. She twirled and the crowd cheered. As the music came to an end the crowd roared with applause. She strutted off stage same as she got on. She walked past me and mumbled.  
"Beat that, Edwards." She smiled as she went to change for the next dance.  
"Here, take this." My mom said pulling out a fever reducer.  
"I'm fine. After this I'm done right." A sudden feeling of sickness came to me.  
"Next on stage is: Clare." He announcer said. I just have to push through. I felt my heart jump faster and faster. I never was the nervous type. Why now? I strutted in stage and stuck a promiscuous pose. I heard the song begin. I flashed a smile in the direction of the judges and started to dance. I glided across the stage and felt sick. The music in my head stopped and I froze on stage. I clutched at my heart which was now slowly stopping. I gasped for air and closed my eyes hoping the pain will go away when I reopened them. I felt my knees become weaker than before. I closed my eyes once more unable to reopen them this time.

Eli's POV  
I was lying down on my bed rocking out to some loud music. Cece rushed inside my room. I looked at her mouth trying to word out what she was saying. She walked up to me and pulled off my headphones.  
"It's Clare. She's in the hospital." I stared at Cece unable to understand what she just said.  
"What do you mean she's in the hospital?" I asked rising from the bed and grabbing my mother's arm.  
"Eli," she said as she clutched my hand. I replayed everything that went on last night. I wanted to make her jealous by going to that party with Jessica. When we went outside it was pouring. All the feelings that built up because she kissed him made me be cold to her. I left her in the rain.  
"Go see her, baby boy." My mom said reading my pained expression. I quickly grabbed my jacket and my keys and flew out the door. I followed the directions on MapQuest. I pulled up to the hospital and looked up at it. It was the same hospital. Where Julie died. I shook away the past and ran inside reluctant at first to enter. I walked over to the main desk and asked for Edwards.  
Room 157 she told me. I ran to the room as fast as I could even thought I had no idea where I was going.  
After getting lost a couple of times. I finally reached the room. I knocked on the door before I entered and saw Clare's crying mom. She looked at me in the doorway and ran up to me and gave me a hug.  
"Eli, I'm glad you came. She would be too." I didn't allow my arms to hug Clare's mom back. I was too busy staring at the girl I loved hooked up to a bunch of machines.  
"What happened?" I asked with concern in my eyes.  
"We don't know yet. The doctors are running tests now. This morning she was sick and had a fever. I told her to stay home but she wanted to still go to the competition." I tuned out her voice and stared at the girl I made this way. To end up in the same hospital as Julie was scary ironic. I walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand. I watched as a teardrop fell onto her soft, fragile hand. I covered my eyes and looked at Clare's face. The brightness flushed away to leave a pale complexion. I brushed her cheeks that were rosy just yesterday. I stared at her lips which were smiling and frowning just yesterday too. How can time run so fast. I thought. Just yesterday she was dancing and laughing. Just yesterday she was crying and holding me back from being with Jessica. She didn't even know how much I lied to her. How much I pushed her away even thought I didn't want to. She didn't know how much I loved her.  
I held her hand tightly and stared at her beautiful face.  
"Hi Ms. Edwards." A deep voice said from behind. I jumped up and stared at the doctor.  
"We have some good news and some bad news." He said.  
"The good news is Clare's going to be perfectly fine." He smiled and I felt a weight jump off my heart.  
"The bad news is Clare had a panic attack and she's going to be hospitalized for a couple of days." Clare's mom nodded and thanked the doctor. I thanked him as well and he left the room. I smiled and looked at Clare's beautiful face.  
"You're going to be all right." I whispered into her ear hoping she would hear. A slim knock came to the door. I watched as Brianna, DJ, Leslie, Jessica, and Mark came inside the room. Brianna rushed to the other side of Clare's bed and held her other hand. In Jessica's hand were a bouquet of flowers. She handed them to Ms. Edwards trying to look sincere. She accepted them and gave her a hug. I knew that if at that very moment Clare was to wake up she would go berserk. I didn't even look over at mark because I hated him. He came from behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I really wanted to get up and punch his lights out. Brianna was crying after Clare's mom explained her condition. DJ was behind her giving her hugs and patting her back. They really looked like a good couple. Leslie was playing with the flowers Jessica had brought. She plucked one off and smelled it. I think she liked the smell because she then put it to her tongue. She then made a disgusted face which made me laugh.  
After about half an hour Jessica and Leslie left and in the next half hour DJ had left too. It was just mark, Brianna, and I. I felt out of place. These people knew more about Clare than I did. It didn't change the way I felt about her. More to learn and love about her. Mark tapped my shoulder and motioned me to step outside. I followed him into the hallway. I closed the door and was pushed to the wall being held by my collar.  
"What's your problem?" I asked mark who was looking at me with livid eyes.  
"This is all your fault. She's like this because of you." He said. I knew it myself that she was like his because of me but I couldn't accept the truth.  
"No, this is all YOUR fault. It's because you kissed her." I said. I grabbed his hands and pulled them off of me. I walked away and was stopped by him.  
"I like her. I always have. I know we are not friends but this should be the least that you could do for us." His words were so sincere.  
"Are you bipolar?" I laughed.  
"How could you be mad one second and then lovey-Dovey the next." I was just adding oil to my own fire by saying these words.  
"No, I'm going to get her back. Even if it kills me." I said as I walked to the elevator.  
"Do you really think she's going to accept you back after all you've done. I heard it all from Jessica." He called out from behind me. I never thought about it. She must hate me. I hurt her with the worst possible actions and the worst possible words I've ever said.  
I pretended to not hear him and continued I walk away towards the staircase. I walked out the lobby to get some air. I stopped to look at a face I really didn't want to see right there. Jessica.  
"Hey boyfriend." She smiled. She really was the devil.  
"Why are you doing here? I thought you left." She walked over to me and put her finger on my chest.  
"I have to thank you. Thanks to you I won the competition today." I cringed at her touch.  
"Our deal. I quit." I said as I pulled her away from me and walked back inside the hospital.  
"I'm not going to let you go so easily." She squad as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her and slammed her lips onto mine. She wrapped her arms around me like a boa constrictor and I was unable to pull away.  
"Eli?" I heard from behind. Jessica finally pulled away. I tuned around to see Clare's mom staring at me.  
"Ms. Edwards it's not what you think." I started I explain but was cut off.  
"I knew from he start that you we're trouble. Stay away from my daughter. And you." She looked over at Jessica.  
"You were supposed to be her friend. How could you?" Jessica looked at Clare's mom like se was delusional.  
"I was never friends with Clare. Actually I always hated her. And I'm glad that she's in that hospital bed right now." Jessica huffed. Clare's mom was staring at Jessica like she said the worst possible thing.  
"You two." She said pointing at me and Jessica.  
"Are the devil. Stay away from my daughter." She said again and ran back inside. I looked at Jessica and ruffled my hair. I cursed under my breath.  
"See what you did. This is all your fault." I yelled at Jessica. She just smiled.  
"Well now we can be together." She said giving me a hug. I pushed her off me and she fell to the ground.  
"I don't want to be with you. I love Clare." I said. I ran into the hospital and ran up to her room.  
I stood in front of the door and questioned whether I should go in or not. I made up my mind and dashed inside.  
"Ms. Edwards please hear me out." I said as I looked over to the awoken Clare and the smiles on everyone's face. She was not smiling.  
"Who are you?" She asked scanning the room for a familiar face.


	14. Chapter 14

Clare's POV  
I was asleep. I slowly opened my eyes and saw where I was. In the hospital. Why was I here? My mind quickly went back to the competition. I collapsed. I looked to my left and saw a hand holding mine. I followed the hand and saw mark sitting by my side. I thought it was Eli. I should stop being stupid and just move on. I mean he has too. I lift my other arm and touch marks sandy hair. He looks up and sees me. Smiling. He looks down at me he smiling. I haven't seen him smile like that in a while.  
"Where's my mom?" I asked. He stares at me and I feel him trying at my soul.  
"She went somewhere; said she'll be back soon." He says. I mouth oh. I sit up in the bed and he adjusts the pillows for me.  
"Thanks." I say. He nods and we share an awkward moment.  
My mind wanders to the different conclusions of me being in this hospital. I think of a story line where I lose all my memories and can't remember anyone. I laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Mark asks. I laugh harder and harder till my stomach starts to hurt.  
"Do you want to help me freak out my mom?" He looks at me like I'm crazy at first but then agrees.

We run through the plan and we are finally ready to prank my mom. I sit in the bed when I hear a knock on the door. I wink in marks direction and he winks back. She opens the door and I close my eyes. Once I know that she's In front of me I slowly open my eyes and I look at her cluelessly.  
"Clare, honey." She says softly. She grabs my hand and I feel her warm hand. I look at her like a total stranger and answer back.  
"Who are you?" I know that I shouldn't break character and that it would totally ruin the whole plan.  
"Clare?" She asks totally unaware of the prank going on.  
"Do you know who I am?" I start to laugh when her face turns from utter joy to pure horror. I shake my head no. I pull my hand away from hers and start to look at mark who is by my side. It's his turn now.  
"Clare? Do you remember anything?" He asks and I shake my head no like we rehearsed. I look back at my mom who is almost on the edge of tears. She hides her face and I start to feel bad. He turns back around and says  
"I'm going to go get the doctor." Tears start to stream down her face. Before she reaches the door I manage to grab her arm and pull her on the bed.  
"I'm sorry." I Whisper in her ear. She pulls away and she sees a tiny smile on my face. I pull her closer to me and I whisper again  
"I'm just kidding." She pulls me away and she looks at me. She looks over at mark who is sitting beside the bed.  
"It was a joke Mrs.E" he says. I look over at my mom who's now madder than she has ever been before.  
"I'm sorry. It was my idea." He looks at me and rolls her eyes.  
She sits back down on the bed and pulls me into a hard, long hug.  
"You have no idea how scared I was of losing you forever." I wrap my arms around her and respond to her love.

After my mom brings in the doctor to check up on me. He says I'm fine to go home. He says to get lots of rest and relax. We leave the hospital. I'm surprised that mark was here for the whole time. We walk into the parking lot and mark pulls me into a hug.  
"I'm glad you're okay." He whispers in my ear. I smile and say good bye to him. I watch as he turns on his car and drives away. I hop into my mom's car and buckle up. As we start I drive my mind drifts towards Eli. I feel my mom's hand on my shoulder. Assuring me.  
"Honey, I want to talk to you about Eli." I turn my head towards her. Did he come to see me? Was he here? Was he worried? Millions of questions floated through my mind.  
"I don't want you to see him anymore." She said sternly. I laughed at first but then knew she was serious. She knew nothing about us. She didn't know that we broke up and that he was dating Jessica.  
"Why? I like him a lot." I say turning to look out the window. He clears her throat and says  
"I know you're having a hard time because of him. Just let him go." She said coldly.  
"Easier said than done." I mumbled under my breath while I turned up the radio. Something clicked in my head. I quickly turned back down the radio.  
"Why are you saying this? Did he possibly come by?" I asked. My heart started to beat fast. The meaning of h coming to my side meant he wasn't so over me.


End file.
